Just Around the Corner
by l33tnoran3ko
Summary: Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei......and Sakura? Sakura's just trying to survive day to day with the G-boys. 0102, 0304, 5OC R&R!


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, so you have no right to sue me so nwah! .  
  
As the door to our classroom opened I glanced up like everyone else. A tall brunet with a green turtleneck entered first and stepped aside to allow his shorter blonde companion in. The blonde made his way to the teacher's desk as a two slender Asians entered the room. A pair of cobalt blue and black onyx eyes scanned the room before finally resting on me. The onyx eyes widened in recognition and then hardened slightly with determination and he started towards me.  
"H-hey," I stuttered as the boy took hold of my arm, pulling me up. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"You've got an early dismissal," the teacher said, handing the pass back to the blonde. "The only homework you'll have is to read the next chapter."  
"But, I don't have an early dismissal, my parents didn't—," I was cut off by a pair of hands covering my mouth. I turned my head slightly and spotted a pair of bright purple eyes grinning madly at me.  
"Come on Sakura, we're going to be late," the Chinese said, gathering my papers and slipping them into my bag.  
"But, but—," I again stuttered as the grinning fool gently pulled me towards the door. "What are you guys doing," I hissed once the door to the room was closed behind us.  
"We're breaking you out of this jail baby—yea!" Duo yelled, quickly being hushed by the others. "We're going on a little fieldtrip and wanted to take you with us."  
"I thought I explained this to you before. I've got to go to school. You can't keep doing this. Last time it was for shopping, the time before that Duo was just bored. I can't keep skipping out on school."  
"But this time it's really important," Duo whined. I raised my eyebrow in annoyance. "We're going to an amusement park!" A pair or strong hands quickly covered my mouth as I let out a scream of frustration. Wufei sighed and glared at Duo.  
"You could have waited until we left the building to tell her." Duo grinned and shrugged.  
"How was I supposed to know that she's scream." I glanced angrily at him; if looks could kill he'd been dead a long time ago. He just grinned and flashed me a quick peace sign before leading the way down the hallway.  
"Looks, guys I can't go. I really need to stay in school, I've missed enough days of school for the missions." I whined, complaining.  
"I know Sakura, but this is a rare time where none of us have a mission and we're all together. Duo thought it would be nice if we all took a break and spent a day of, how does he put it, "fun in the sun"." Quatre softly explained. My eyes darted from Quatre to Duo, softening slightly.  
"Yea, well, too bad for him. I've got a Spanish test I have to make up today, not to mention Math. I'm already behind due to the stupid missions," I muttered, pulling away from the Chinese in a desperate attempt to escape the boys. Sighing again Wufei locked his arms through my own hefting me up off the floor. I, of course continued to struggle, determined to get my way. Heero quickly grabbed my legs, attempting to still my struggle.  
"Let me go!" I hissed quietly, not wanting to gain the attention of the wondering administrators whom often wonder the halls during classes. Heero continued to glare at me while he and Wufei safely made their way out of school without being noticed. They dumped me beside their car. Heero made his way to the driver seat, and Duo naturally called shotgun. Trowa entered the car on the opposite side and situated himself before Quatre crawled into his lap and seating himself between his legs. I sighed and Wufei pushed my into the car, throwing the bag into the trunk. He then crawled in after me, sandwiching me between him and the other two.  
"Alright!" Duo yelled, "let's get this show on the road!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered while allowing myself to be dragged into the waiting line for the roller coaster. Duo had managed to talk me into at least trying to have a fun time and was currently separating our group into pairs so that we may all ride together. He and Heero sat in the first row and Wufei and I rode behind them with Trowa and Quatre behind us. The ride began and I sat back and forced myself to enjoy it. Duo hadn't meant any harm, and I was already here so there was no turning back, might as well enjoy it right? I grinned and stuck my hands in the arm, imitating Duo as we climbed our way to the top of the tracks only to seedily swoop downwards. I heard Duo give a squeal of delight, but before I could join him I felt Wufei's lips brush up against my ear.  
"Onna, don't you dare." I turned towards him, our faces nearly colliding and gave him a smirking grin. His slight frown clearly told me that he disapproved of any action I had been planning to take. He obviously didn't want to be beside someone who should shout and scream while on the rides. I rolled my eyes and refrained from screaming at the top of my lungs just to annoy him.  
Ten rides later we decided that it was about time to wind down. The park was getting more crowded now that the day was coming to an end. We started to head back to the entrance of the part, passing all the games on the way. When we passed the basketball game I noticed that Duo lagged behind a bit. I stopped walking, signaling the other to do so as well.  
"Duo?"  
"Huh," he glanced up at me grinning sheepishly. "I kinda like basketball. I learned how to play it in school and I'm almost as good as Heero. I've just never had my own basketball, ya know? With be an orphan and all you never really have anything to begin with. And now with all the moving around the safe houses..." he trailed off slightly rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and released that Heero have moved over to the basketball game, quickly handing the attended some cash. Then, just as quickly, he took the ball and proceeded to make a nice smooth shot through the basket. He did the same with the other two balls. The attendant, though slightly aghast at him making all three shoots beautifully, asked him which prize he wanted. Heero just pointed to a random ball. As soon as Heero claimed his prize the turned slightly and casually threw the ball towards Duo.  
"Thanks Hee-chan!" Duo yelled, his face lighting up. He tucked the ball under one arm and glomped Heero the best he could with the other.  
"Hn. Baka." Heero glanced upward, his face slightly blushing. I ginned to myself, thinking how cute they looked together. Duo had no problem expressing his affection towards Heero, her even when a tab overboard at times. But Heero had been trained to be a perfect soldier, one programmed to feel no emotion. It was harder for him to show any type of feelings towards Duo. But he tried; it was the little things that made everyone notice, like the basketball.  
"Maxwell stop that annoying squeal!" Wufei demanded.  
"Shove it Wu-man, you're just jealous because Hee-chan gave me a gift," Duo taunted, sticking his tongue out at the Chinese. Wufei fumed besides me and I shook my head, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it, silently telling him that this was neither the time nor place to pick a fight with Duo. He glanced my way, growled, and stomped off.  
We continued towards the entrance/exit of the park when we suddenly hear a siren. My heard darted around, quickly locating the booth from which the sound was coming from. It was a larger one, with water guns where you shoot at the target in order to make the objects move towards the top.  
"We have a winner!" The guy on the microphone called. He handed the winning girl a bag of water, but looking closer I could see that there were two goldfish within it.  
"Are those goldfish?" Quatre asked, walking towards the booth. "They are! Look! How exquisite!" He walked around the booth gazing at the various bags filled with golden fish. I knew Quatre had a tank of fish back at his mansion, the safehouse we were currently staying at, but I don't remember any goldfish in it. Maybe he just couldn't find any. I glanced up upon hearing the quite unmistakable voice of Trowa talking with the attendant of the booth. I saw him give the guy a few bucks while Quatre was still preoccupied with the fish.  
"Ready, start!" The man yelled now that he had enough people to play a new round. As would be expected, Trowa won the game. Upon receiving his prize, the tall brunette walked over to the blonde and offered it to him. Quatre looked up and his deep blue eyes glazed over as he looked from the bag to Trowa and back again. With a beaming smile he wrapped his arms around the taller man, burying his face in Trowa's coat. Trowa's eyes widen in surprise but quickly faded into affection as he gently hugged Quatre.  
"Thank you," I could hear the blonde whisper. Trowa just nodded.  
  
"Way to go T-man!" laughed Duo, with his arm swung around Heero's neck. Unlike Duo and Heero, Quatre and Trowa had a straightforward relationship. They were both very open about their feelings towards each other and were very compatible. They were both very kind and caring with a passion for the simple and elegant. They continued to walk, Trowa's arms wrapping comfortably around Quatre's waist. I looked around for Wufei.  
"Where's Fei?" I asked aloud.  
"He stomped off a while back," Duo said glancing around for the Nataku pilot. While searching his eyes rested on the large ferries wheel by the entrance of the park.  
"We've got to go on that one before we leave," Duo said pointing excitedly. "It'll be the last one I promise." We all agreed and hurried to get in the long line. It'd be a good 15 minutes before we'd be allowed on the ride. Duo began to talk to Heero nonstop about this and that. Trowa and Quatre conversed in quite voices that were barely audible. I closed my eyes and leaned back against Trowa's back allowing him to support me. Tilting my head upward I felt a slight breeze graze my face.  
Despite what I told Duo it really had been a wonderful day. I didn't have to deal with all the incompetent people that attended my school nor did I have to perform any academic assignments. Today was a perfect day to go to the park too. The sky was clear, the sun was bright and it was hot, but not too hot. Now, nearly four in the afternoon, the sun and heat had died down and the wind whispered a little harder. I sighed contently, relaxing and taking in the sound of others.  
"Here." I opened my eyes to see a soft, brown kosaru plush in front of my eyes. I turned my head slightly to see who was holding it.  
"W-Wufei?" I stuttered. His black eyes narrowed at my words and he pushed the floppy kosaru towards me once again. Speechless, I took the kosaru from him examining it. It was about a foot tall, stuffed carefully with cotton. Unlike the majority of the stuffed animals at the amusement park this one was soft. Its "fur" was dark brown, it's small nose and eyes were black, onyx, much like Wufei's. I cupped the animal in my arms and brought it close to my chest, hugging it.  
"I love it," I whispered, looking up at Wufei, "thank you." He nodded, approving my reaction and took his place in line besides me. We were next in line for the ride. Trowa and Quatre had just boarded the last car. After the passengers had departed from the newly arrived cart, I climbed in, holding my newly found treasure tightly. Wufei entered behind me, situating himself on the opposite side as we began to move.  
Silence bounced off the walls of the carriage, so loud that it annoyed me.  
"Why," I asked, after I couldn't stand it any longer. He raised an eyebrow at my question.  
"Didn't you want one?" He questioned. "I saw you glimpsing at them as we passed the booth earlier today."  
"So you just went and won one for me?" I inquired. He turned his heard, gazing out of the window and I detected a small, faint blush upon his face. I smiled and carefully stood up, moving to sit down next to him. The carriage moved slightly but nothing too serious. He looked down at me as I smile at him.  
"Thanks, I know it's hard, but thanks," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. "It means a lot to me." The Chinese sighed in relief and looked back out the window, basking in the comfort of the American female beside him. This was probably only the second time that he and Sakura had shared a moment of complete agreement and affection. Normally they would argue as much as he and Duo. Speaking of which, the little akuma would surly have something to say about this if he were to see them. Shaking his head, Wufei draped his arms around Sakura, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.  
"You're welcome," his whispered into my hair. I smiled and nuzzled his neck in affection. As the wheel continued to slow and stop and move and stop repeatedly we became aware of the closure of our ride. We both sighed and I carefully made my way back to the other side of the carriage sitting down, cuddling my kosaru in my arms. The carriage finally came to a stop and the man outside unlocked and opened the door. As we stepped out the others called to us. They were already a ways down and Duo was smiling like mad, yelling "Over here! Over here!" continually. I grabbed Wufei's hand and ran to catch up with out friends. Duo began to coo over my new stuffed animal as Trowa ruffled my hair.  
"That's so cute!" Duo said, poking the poor thing over and over again.  
"I know, Duo, that's why I have it. I wouldn't have it if it wasn't cute," I stated, carefully choosing my words so as to not embarrass Wufei. Unfortunately theses guys were decently intelligent. Heero and Trowa glanced up at me and then their eyes darted towards the Chinese.  
"Hn," was the Asian's reply to the unasked question and he turned away and headed for the exit.  
"Come on, I think we've had enough for one day," I said, guiding the group to follow Wufei.  
"Yep," Duo agreed, smiling. "Today was the best day I've had in a while. Thanks for coming Sa-chan!"  
"Hn," I muttered, "like I had a choice."  
"Aw, don't be the way," the braided one pouted. I rolled my eyes.  
"Stop complaining," I scolded, "let's just go, I'm tired."  
We finally exited the park and piled into the car with the same familiar seating arrangement. We then began our journey home to the safe house.  
  
I'm not sure where I'm going with this but any reviews (suggestions) are welcomed! 


End file.
